


带我去教堂

by Seaquake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaquake/pseuds/Seaquake
Summary: ·亲父子关系注意！亲父子！不能食者直接退出！
Kudos: 3





	带我去教堂

**Author's Note:**

> ·亲父子关系注意！亲父子！不能食者直接退出！

请允许我，给您一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。

尽管那廉价且无用。

00

论辈分，他应该是我的父亲。

他让我降生于英格兰的病床上，用他一半的基因、一半的血液赐予我生存权利。他把生命初期的安全施舍于我，任由我往一个他预测不到的方向发展。亚瑟•柯克兰，这是他和母亲想好的名字，但他们极少这么唤我——“阿瑟”、“小兔崽子”，这是他们眼中的我的一切。

我十岁那年，母亲去世了，我趴在他的腿上，冒着被他一脚踹开的风险，微仰着头问他：我是什么？

他弯腰，嘴角的弧度残忍却漂亮，我忍不住又看了他一眼。他用右手大拇指和食指捏住我的下巴，嘴唇紧贴我的耳朵，那两瓣冰凉的东西几乎要在我身上印下一个吻。十岁的我颤抖着，甚至不知道为什么颤抖，他第一次把我弄得那么疼。

“你什么都不是。”

他收回手上的力道，一小圈青紫痕迹惹得他格外兴奋。我唤他，父亲，他真的把我踹下去了。

他不想再理我，兀自进了厨房准备晚餐。我跌跌撞撞地跟在他身后，试图揪住那衣摆的小小角落。可他走得太快了，不一会就把我落在很后面。我不死心，本着无知者无畏的态度，闯入他的厨房。

他用沾了油的银叉敲我的头，很重一下，几乎无法避开。但那时候我喜欢他赋予的疼痛，新鲜是一方面，可能还有某种说不清道不明的感情，我愿意把那理解成对父亲的向往。他那么高，至少在印象中，那是个无法企及的高度，可他又从不俯身握住我的手。这样，斯科特•柯克兰便成了无法触碰到的，我的父亲。我的父亲——我仔细咀嚼这个词，很快，就感到一阵漂泊无依的落寞和振奋，这究竟是什么呢？我说不清。

我也上学，和一群即将进入青春期的男孩混在一起。斯科特嫌我麻烦，便找了个寄宿学校让我安顿下来。我十四岁那年换了个宿舍，本来宿舍里有六七个人，但新宿舍只有两个。我们两个人轮着用寝室里的卫生间，他洗完了就把盆子推出来，睡衣穿得整整齐齐，简直像没洗过一样。我再走进去，鼻头满是他用过的沐浴露的味道。

那味儿不好闻，卫生间里雾气太重，又不怎么通风，我关上门时差点被热气蒸干。我脱下裤子，伸手去按水龙头，直到热水喷出来，才发现那几根毛巾还在外面的盆子里。

我在卫生间里喊他的名字，他没听见，我再喊，声音高到能把自己耳朵震疼。“毛巾——劳烦你拿一下谢谢！外头盆子里！”他慢悠悠走过来，毫无防备地拉开门。

“靠！给老子滚出去！”

我泄愤般扯过毛巾，试图遮住什么都没覆盖的身体。他愣了几秒钟，随后像是意识到了什么，砰得一下摔上门，听起来就像我要非礼他。我从浴室出来后，他居然凑上来，在我面前比划几下。意思大概是：我没想到你还没发育完全的身体这么……呃……

“少说句不会死。”

我翻了个白眼，踢蹬掉拖鞋上床看书。除了斯科特，这是第一个把我看光的人，虽然再升三个年级后，我就不介意看光不看光的问题了。他用被子裹住自己，同往常一样一丝不露，可我总觉得那床被子太薄了，给人一种被偷窥的错觉。我把这跟他说，他说我脑子不太正常。

后来我知道他不是Gay，还有女朋友。他与女朋友也止步于平日里牵牵手聊聊天的关系，简而言之就是纯情的要死。他与我是两个极端，他成熟太晚了，我成熟太早，以致二十岁就步入所谓的老年。

我刚满十八，斯科特就不打算要我了。不过我毕竟是他的孩子，他还不想让这个孩子饿死在伦敦街头。他给我一张卡，说每个月都会往上面打钱，也没说打多少。我们住在原来的老房子里，老房子装修不好，墙灰大片大片往下掉，有时还会掉进他的酒杯里。他生气，拿我出脾气，模样和中世纪的暴君如出一辙。他还收藏了一根皮鞭，就挂在墙上，毒蛇般日日盘旋于我面前。好在他从未拿鞭子对付我。

他经常喝酒，喝得兴致大发，让我跪地板。那地板上还有碎酒瓶子，我被他按住，起不了身，冷汗从额头一直划到脖颈。可就是这么粗暴的动作让我有了反应。

“你看你自己。”

我的裤子全破了，咬着牙瞪他，从今以后我不想再叫他“父亲”，毕竟没有一个父亲会把孩子弄得那么疼。“斯科特。”我每说一个字都要停顿一下，好让他把名字里每个罪恶的字母听得清清楚楚。可我还在起反应，我的身上流着他一半的血，按理来说，他的罪恶也有我的一部分。

于是我放松下来，把一切冲动都归结于他。我不喜欢他，无论是父子层面，还是在别的感情上，我从未喜欢过他。

我这么胡乱想着，扶着椅子起来，给自己的伤口涂红药水。他很喜欢看我忍痛时候的模样，这让他有种征服欲，或者说快感，以致他又要像八年前那样捏我的下巴，凑近和我说话。但八年后的我已经有了把他推开的力气。我扶着墙回自己的房间，推门前往身后竖了个中指，暴君的帽子被扣在他头顶，他竟满意地笑出声。

一切都很平常，我上学他上班，一天里两个人在家呆着的时间不超过五小时。我避着他，或许他也在避着我，这种生活过分自由，我下一秒就想飞出去，干脆一个人过，从此再也不用见到这唯一与我有血缘关系的人。若是有人问起来，我就说，我父亲和母亲一起去世了，家里那个是不沾边的亲戚。

可我刚冒出这种想法，他就宣布要找一个后妈。我被他在餐桌前的说辞吓到了，抬起头来看过去，被过分刺眼的光线打得眼睛生疼。“什么？”我的语气几乎能算上强硬，我还从未尝试过这么与他说话。

“你同不同意有个屁用。”

他拉开椅子，把脚翘在桌上，脚心直直对着我的餐盘。我拿起叉子，往他身体的一部分刺去，他咒骂着躲过，手指与我的手腕相交，身体弯曲成弓的形状，曲线，断断续续的曲线隐藏在宽大上衣内，这让他看起来有居高临下的优美。我成功意识到了这一点，该死的苏格兰人还有拿的出手的皮囊。这让我恼怒，几乎不想再见到他，更不想见到他口中的后妈。

这无用的人，他怎么能够有人喜欢？

时常地，我会忘记他是我父亲。他还是那么翘着脚，眯起眼来给自己点上一根烟。我若靠近，他便把所有烟雾喷在我脸上，弄得我咳嗽不止。他还喜欢在皮肤上留下烟印，那是烫伤的痕迹，他乐此不疲。

我和他打赌，赌他找不到女朋友，赌住是我在这间房子里的居住权。一个星期后，他领进来一个女人，那女人还以为我是他养的小情人，见到我就想和他分手。他没解释，把我轰回房间，让我收拾东西快点离家出走。我抬头看他，看那没有任何东西的眼睛，那十八年的相处像是从未存在过。他养了一个饭桶十八年，最终决定把这玩意赶出家门，就像我不承认他是我父亲一样，他也不想要我这个儿子。

不知道是不是喝多了酒，我指着他的鼻子，颤抖着那双他赋予我的手，我的眼眶肯定是红的。我咬牙，说自己是他的小情人又怎么样，他的小情人还有他一半的血脉啊，他又能怎么样？我还说了什么，大概都是些不入耳的话，惹得他跟我一起颤抖。“你闭嘴！”他瞪我，冲上去朝我抡拳头，我身子一矮躲了过去。他还想揍我，我还想说——这些恶心话真让人畅快淋漓。我浑身的细胞都为即将毁了他而兴奋，他这一生再找不到女朋友了，或许我也找不到。我看他带回家的女人已经走到玄关处，他没看见，他想打死我。

门关上了。

现在整栋房子里只有我们两个人，我气喘吁吁地靠着墙蹲下，挥着双手不让他揍我。他突然停下动作，恢复了平日里的模样。他的身子还在抖，肩膀上上下下，我想他肯定要气坏了。

“亚瑟，亚瑟•柯克兰！Your Bich！”

他直接甩了我一巴掌，拿出最凶恶的眼神看我。我回瞪，成功在那什么都没有的瞳孔里看到了自己的影子。落魄的，不可理喻的，亚瑟•柯克兰。这时候我意识到自己刚刚做了什么，酒醒了，一阵阵喜悦几乎要满溢出来。我猜这件事在今晚就会被宣扬出去。我和他，便再也洗不干净了。

从此，他的罪恶也有我的一份。

01

我和斯科特卖了英格兰的房子，我上大学，同时在外面打工，租间几十平米的小房子住。斯科特拿着卖房的钱，不知到什么地方去了，通常几个月都不会联系一次。我也乐在无人打扰，在学校里组建了个乐队，带着一群不怎么专业的队员操练起来。

我的队员——跟我同年级或者比我小的学生——提议给这个乐队起个名字。我们打算参加校内比赛，再慢慢发展到校外，但这之前至少要有一个说得出去的乐队名。

我把所有可能性都列在张纸上，第二天拿去给他们看。一群人用不同颜色的笔在纸上圈圈点点，最终，所有颜色都汇聚在一个单词上：Church。

The Church。

“Oh——！”我们的贝斯手吹起口哨，“这个词很适合你亚瑟。”

“滚滚滚，别在我面前提那事，暗指也不行。”

他识趣地闭上嘴，朝鼓手递了个眼神，鼓手心领神会，在我身后打着手势。我一转身抓住他上下挥舞的手，他愣了下，飞快地吐出句话：“放学后我请你吃冰淇淋。”

“谁稀罕你的冰淇淋。”

我给他一个白眼，弯下腰去收拾散落的稿纸。后头几个人发疯般嚷着，说要去做乐队的海报，做成“Keep Calm And Carry On”的模样。我没理睬他们，兀自捣鼓房间里那可怜的音响。学校提供给我们的设备少得可怜，连音响都是几个人凑钱淘来的。校方要求我们出成绩，出不了成绩就不送我们上舞台。

几个人找了台电脑，蹲在屏幕前拿别的乐队的海报做参考。我们放学后排练两个小时，在家里用手机听歌，第二天接着排练。学校艺术比赛定在今年七月，如今已是六月中旬，我们没多少时间弄别的东西了。

我辞去外头几份工作，埋头在空教室里练习，和那几个朋友订了一箱备用矿泉水。所有的事情都在七月前准备妥当。一群从未上过太的年轻人，硬是在前两天看了一晚上的live，弄得后来只能靠红牛自我支撑。我亲爱的队员在上台前碰了碰我的手，意味深长地抛下一句，小亚瑟可是the church的王牌。

去他的圣洁。

那天我带了耳钉，在所有校友把目光移向舞台时转身，手握住话筒，就好像握住了光明的前途。老子要过好日子了——我这么对自己说，愉悦在心中汇成鼓点。我看我的朋友们，他们也在聚光灯下，舞台高高的，那种睥睨感让人疯狂。

我们玩high了，衣服全被汗水浸湿，眼睛又亮得吓人。台下跟着我们一起高喊——fuck you life, hit the world！这像乘越野车兜风，沿着盘山公路最大马力向上，喝酒也不会比这个爽。快乐，未来，有好东西在前面等着我们呢。

那场比赛中我们的票数最高，校方破天荒给了我们一个高级教室，让我们去参加冬季的比赛。据说前三名可以考虑进入正式舞台，只要水平够，混出名也不是没可能的事情。

我们把奖品挂在墙上，每天吃中饭前看一遍，像做餐前祷告一样念我们乐队的名字。贝斯手把即将到来的比赛叫做：本色出演。我们以最快的速度选好歌，每天耗在教室里排练，有时候整栋教学楼都能听见我们这边的声音。

学校租车把我们送到了比赛地，我们坐在观众席最后一排，帽子大到能遮住整张脸。等到主持人念出我们的名字，台上灯光彻底暗了下来。我踩着光的碎影，轻微摇晃身上零零散散的挂饰。白到没有血色的皮肤、拼帖画般的上衣图案——我们几个如从棺材里出来的吸血鬼，舞台灯亮起时前方光明到几乎要把我化为灰烬。血液上涌，前方模糊一片，歌词不经过大脑就全部砸在僵硬冰冷的地板上。我听不到自己的声音，耳边一片令人愉悦的寂静。

I was born sick , but I love it.

快要下台的时候，贝斯手给了我一个cheers的信号，我这才反应过来这场比赛已经结束。我们在等候室里喘着气，胸膛还能跟着外面的鼓点起起伏伏。比赛的主办方和我们队员有点私交，曾经答应给我们找一个经纪人。那位鼓手攥着顺序单，如将要去做祭品般不安着。我走过去拍他的肩，问：“出道后你打算叫什么？”

他没有回答我，手指在我手背上留下一道红色划痕。“Sick。”我说，“我是病——”

主持人打断了我们的对话，我们被请上舞台，每人手里都有属于第一名的奖杯。鼓手放松下来，从待宰的羊羔变成一个牧人。他凑到我耳边轻声说：“比起Sick,我觉得阿瑟更适合一个词。”

他故意止住，环顾四周，像是在确认没人能听见我们这段对话。他的嘴唇正靠在我耳廓旁，要用我的血把它们染成果酱的颜色。他没有。

“Disciple（信徒）.”他说。

这是个好词，它足以概括接下来的三年，或者更久，它甚至能预见我那短暂生命里所有的疯狂。我从那晃眼的舞台灯光中看到了一张属于自己的，惨白一片的脸。这张脸死气沉沉，如沼泽枯木般不断下陷、下陷，那双眼却高高仰起，向着璀璨的天空，璀璨的前途，璀璨的信仰。

我们走到台下，帽子大到能遮住整张脸，逢人依旧是那么卑微的模样。辅导老师走过来迎接我们，把我们拉进一家餐厅。两张桌子边只坐了一个人。

我一眼就认出了他——我曾无数次在黑夜里诅咒过那个人，无数次希望他能转过身来，让我用自己的一切毁掉他的一切。但如今，他正坐在那个位置上，右手晃着一小杯红酒，嘴角带着我熟悉的弧度。有人用胳膊肘撞了下我，低声说：“他和你长得好像。”

他也注意到了我，眉头不加掩饰地皱起。我们曾约定过再也不相往来，但没想到会这么快再次相见。

他说，他将是我们的经纪人。

02

“该死的！”

我踹上教室里的椅子，队员们已经猜到了那个人的身份。几年前的事情被传得沸沸扬扬，学校里，几乎每个人都知道一些。我把手搭在上衣口袋上，试图从里头掏出一根烟点燃。

斯科特也在这个房间里。他坐在偏角落的一把椅子上，还是那副居高临下的模样。我比房间里任何一个人都要了解他，知道那漂亮皮囊下是个什么货色。他左手夹烟，当着我们的面吞云吐雾，如当初我们睥睨台下观众般睥睨着我们。看看——这群小崽子现在需要他，需要他的帮助甚至是施舍，这种想法让他浑身细胞都愉悦到颤抖。

我有点泛恶心，撑着马桶盖却什么也吐不出来。我们对出道没有多少强的渴望，只是喜欢舞台，喜欢灯光笼罩下的未来。鼓手走过来拍拍我的肩，说不行就算了，我们足够年轻，还会有别的机会。我们花了一下午时间把辅导老师劝了回去，几个奖杯被摆在学校艺术馆里，训练的教室撤回，我们又回到了当初那个小房间。

那天下午，我收拾好书包准备回家，班主任告诉我楼下有人等。我从窗户那儿往下望，校门口停着辆挺名贵的私家车，半透明的窗户全部封死。我大概猜到了那是谁的车子。

斯科特亲自下来，把我拽到车内。我没坐稳他就一拳揍了上来。他左手还拿着烟，浓重的烟味呛得人呼吸不畅。“你个婊|子！”他这么骂我，手上力道大得要把我揉进车门。我被他弄得生疼，也用脏话骂他，手里攒着的力道几乎全部施加于他脸上。我们从未向对方妥协，从不错失任何伤害对方的机会，比如现在。

我就坐在副驾驶上，用手拽他的头发。他咒骂着让我放开，还威胁我会把车开进前面的湖里。我说，你开过去吧，大不了两个人一起沉入湖底，就这样再也不用见面。他掐住我的胳膊，趁着红灯的空档吐了一口气。“老子可不想跟你一起死。”

我转过头去看他，他还是以前的模样，时间基本上没有在那皮囊上留下痕迹。他有着非常浓的苏格兰口音，说脏话时，我几乎不能听懂。我母亲在的那十年间，他不断和我母亲吵架，他甚至有时候会动手打人。我问我母亲，为什么不离婚呢？那位女士什么都没有告诉我。

如今我在这儿，看着他，他的红色头发似乎包含着某种东西。我不知道自己有多久没有跟他打电话了，他总是这样，四处游荡，对自己的亲人都不管不顾，那个亲人又恰巧是他厌恶的我。

斯科特对我的厌恶或许有对母亲的厌恶的成分。有两个人毁了他，一个是我母亲，母亲让他再也不能过无责任的漂泊日子，第二个人是我，我让他再也找不到情人。

车停下来，我们没有去我租的小房子，而是来到了河边。河离苏格兰很近——那是他一直向往的地方——我们透过那泛黄的水就能看到对面的陆地。他下车，顺便把我拽出来，逼着我往河那边走。这儿是有沙滩的，但那沙子挺少，河水也比较深。我被他逼到沙滩的尽头，似乎下一秒就会落入水中。他提起我的衣领，问：“我亲爱的亚瑟，你想跳吗？”

他的力气还是很大，五指攥得我踹不过气。我尝试着蹬他，让他松手。他却没有反应。他弯下腰，把我的头向下按，我一口咬上那只手。

突如其来的疼痛让他瞬间抽搐了一下，他放开我，接着用膝盖狠狠顶过去——

他就在岸边，看着我落入水中，嘴角还是那个残忍又漂亮的笑。那一瞬间他觉得自己胜利了。

我水性不算好，但为了防止自己哪一天落水淹死，特地学了几年游泳。当下巴触碰到水面的那一刻，我及时调整好呼吸，沿着河岸边的石头爬上去。他没有再把我踹进水中，而是回到车子里，以最快的速度启动，从那唯一的道路上疾驰而去。

我一个人待在岸边，拧干衣服上的水，心里想着他这次回来，只是为了整我一下，给他的枯燥生活多一些乐趣罢了。我从没有指望他能给我们乐队带来什么，如果让他做我们的经纪人，我们的前途便全毁了。带着这种怨愤，我打了个滴回家，拿出手机来把他的电话号码删除，把房间里所有有关他的东西全部送进垃圾箱。整理完这些后我神清气爽，几乎要在楼顶上笑出声来。以后我就当做这个人不复存在，这个给予我一半血脉的魔鬼，会永远消失。

贝斯手打来电话，问我怎么样。我看着窗外完全暗下去的街道，把电话贴在耳边，说，我很好。他还是有点担心，怕我跟斯科特会发生什么。我用被子裹住自己，说，什么都没有。

凌晨两点，有人来按房间门铃。我没打算过去开门，窝在被子里看视屏。那人似乎格外有耐心，按了一下又一下，弄得这不大的房子被门铃声包裹。我走到门口问，谁啊。那边没有声音。

大约一分钟后，我听见重物落地的声音。房间里再没有门铃声，我没细想，直接去睡了，打算第二天早上起来看看。

那个晚上没有梦，我也仅仅是我自己，而不是别的什么人。以前我经常梦见自己附在别人身上，经历他们所经历的事。还有一次，我附在了斯科特身上，看他和我母亲吵架，醒来后半天没有缓过劲来。第二天起床时，我发现自己居然硬了，乱七八糟的床单上还有一点点痕迹。

我下去开门，门口是一大带书，里头有我幼年时候的所有画册，小练习本，还有些我根本没有印象的东西。我不知道他为什么要半夜过来，把这些放在我家门口。我可不相信那个人有念旧情节。

我弯下身来收拾东西，把那个大袋子拖进家中，一个个拿出来观赏。那里头还有很多我母亲的东西：我母亲用过的梳子，首饰盒，那些玩意儿上面都有一层怎么也弄不干净的灰。

在这个袋子的最里头，我发现了一张便签。那似乎是他不小心掉进去的，上面写着我的手机号码，地址，所有比赛的时间和场地。我惊讶于这些信息的详细度和准确度，但更让人不解的是，他居然有空打听我的消息。

一个电话打了过来，我没看显示屏，直接接起来。电话那边一阵安静，就当我打算挂掉时，斯科特的声音响起来。

“你收到了吗？”

“什么？”

“你收到我昨天送过来的东西了吗？”我能想象他咬牙说这句话的样子，他肯定为昨晚的事非常恼火。

“噢，如果你说的是一堆破烂的话，我正在看。”

电话那边又是一阵沉默。

“我下周搬过去。”他说。

“你来干什么？”

“我下周搬到你那里去。”他又重复了一遍，这次的语气比第一次要重一些。他几乎是耐着性子和我讲话。

我沉默，一时间不知道该怎么回复他。好吧，好吧，除了这我又能说什么呢？苏格兰人从来都是如此，不寻求你的同意，自作主张，尤其是这位。

我收拾出一张折叠沙发，当做他的床。做完这件事之后，我平躺在阳台地板上，看窗外依旧碧蓝如洗的天空，阴霾散尽，天蓝得像海。

我有点儿期待那位先生的到来了。

斯科特于凌晨一点推开了我的房门。他看起来很累，那黑眼圈怎么也遮盖不住。他看向我的时候，那布满血丝的眼睛几乎要把我吸进黑暗。千万不要和苏格兰人长时间对视，你会从他们眼底看见死亡。我扔了件衣服给他，走回自己的床，身体呈大字型躺下。没料到他放下包裹，只踢了脚不舒适的沙发，就跑到我这里打算把我踹下床。

我一翻身，死死按住他。到后来他的手臂几乎被我掐出血。他找来一把小刀，割破了我和他的胳膊，血顺着两个人贴在一起的身体落到床单上，很快便分不清那是从哪个人的伤口滴落的了。我们看着晕开的红色印记，他居高临下地看着我。

真是个恶魔。这个恶魔想证明我们的内里究竟有多高的相似度，证明我和他有血缘关系，证明我无论多少厌恶都逃不出这肮脏的事实。我试图用餐巾纸把血擦去，那痕迹在纸巾上晕开，淡了，多少组织多少细胞因此逝去，我和他在摩擦间踢掉了被子。

最终，他如愿和我挤一张床。我被吵醒，很难再次入眠，只能听着他的呼吸声，透过黑夜看他的脸。那是张很年轻的脸，我对它熟悉到能记住那脸上的每一个细节。他用这张脸追到了我母亲，又用它毁了我母亲。我猜这张脸还会毁了我。

但我不在乎。

03

很遗憾，我们并没有过上鸡飞狗跳的生活。他每天都很忙，也不知道在忙些什么，回家时身上带着各种各样的味道。学校停止了对我们乐队的支持，我们也难得清闲一阵子，每天不是泡在图书馆就是泡在原来一起装饰的房间里。我找来一个油画桶，用刷子在墙上写下几个字：The Church，写完后觉得还不够，便添上一笔：Disciple。

“嘿，干什么呢？你和家里那位相处怎样？”

“糟糕透顶。”我耸肩，装作不在乎的样子，顺手给自己开了杯可乐。贝斯手一把抢过可乐瓶，对准了往自己嘴里倒，一边倒一边问：“你不是最爱喝红茶吗？”

“可乐解忧。”

“解忧个屁。”

他把可乐瓶压扁，顺手扔进旁边的垃圾桶。我继续在那墙上涂鸦，把昨天晚上积攒的怨气全部发泄出来。“我们还搞乐队吗？”他走过来拍我的肩，毕竟当初搞乐队的主意是我提出来的，人也是我拉的，解不解散的决定权在我手中。“就为了一个苏格兰人解散乐队。我亚瑟还没有垃圾到那种程度。”

我对着自己的壁画笑出声，没有人比我更明白，搞校园乐队不是个长久的东西，等到我们将要毕业，这乐队肯定得解散。再者，我们还拒绝了斯科特。

真惨。我笑得更大声了，贝斯手叹了口气，大概明白了我的意思。他说，实在不行就算了，将来有的是机会。

将来他们有的是机会，但我的机会，估计再也没有了。

我一个人，喝了点酒，浑浑噩噩地回到了住所。这天他比往日回来得都要早，桌子上已准备好两个人的饭菜。两个人的。我扔下背包，吐出一口酒气，背对着他说，我不吃了。

“你是不是该去看脑科？”他一点即着。

“是呀。”我嬉皮笑脸地回复他，对于激怒他这件事一点也不内疚，反而有种骨子里的愉悦感，愉悦到可以忘记这一天下来所有的麻烦事。我有点儿疯疯癫癫地回房间，锁上门，一个人蜷在床上看手机。这中途有人敲门，但敲了几下又放弃了，剩下盘子碎裂的声音。我兴奋地舔舔嘴角，等着他用钥匙给我开门。

可他没有。

我那被酒精塞的脑子终于清醒了一些，明白他是不会再来找我的，我裹起被子翻了个身，就着原有的姿势陷入沉睡。半梦半醒间，我看到了一头红发，从门口渐渐上身，直到来到我头顶。暗色调包围着我，我看不见月光。都怨他，都怨他——我努力地睁大眼睛想搞清楚发生了什么。

一双手遮住了我的眼睛，我愣了下，试着挥舞拳头把来者赶走。那个人如影子般站在我床边，淡淡的身子，配上淡淡的睡衣，飘渺到透明，似乎下一秒就会被死神收去生命。我想这应该是个荒唐的梦，一仰头，又睡去了。

这的确是个荒唐的梦，第二天一早，我竟然在沙发上发现了熟睡的斯科特。我没打算理他，解决掉自己的早餐又去上学，期待着回家时别看到这个人。可惜等我真正到家了，他还在原来的地方，只不过这次从熟睡到睁着眼睛看报纸。“你不用上班吗？”我这么问。

“今天放假。”他回答地漫不经心，像是下一秒就不会再理我。我耸肩，去厨房翻出一块披萨饼，用微波炉烤着吃了。他抬头问我，“还有吃的吗？”

“自己去买。”

他从喉咙里挤出个单音，那副讨厌的模样还是没变。我想，你自生自灭去吧，饿死街头也没人理睬，还不用给社会浪费粮食，这多好。可他偏不领情，他非得把我的生活弄得不正常才罢休。

“我出去买东西。小兔崽子，看家。”

他前脚踏出家门，我就抄起扔在桌上的钥匙出去快活了。我没忘了把他的钥匙一起带上，以便他进不了门。做完这些，我给自己开了瓶解忧可乐，在公园里四处游荡，在木桥上唱我们最后一次比赛时唱的歌。那歌是有剧情的，大概讲了一个人奉献于爱情直至死亡的故事。唱着唱着，我把自己感动得一塌糊涂，不顾旁人飙了几个高音。

结果这几个高音被斯科特发现了。他一手抓着长面包，一手抓我的头发。我被他弄得生疼，顺口又来几句台词，他还不放。我打算叫他的名字了。

“你给我闭嘴！”

他把面包塞进我嘴里，我眨眨眼睛，被自己呛了下，推开他一阵咳嗽。他拉起直接坐地上的我，说，回家  
。

回家？

我傻愣愣地问他，我们哪里有家啊，那家不是被你毁了吗？

我还想跟他说，我的一切都被他毁了。他怎么可能明白呢？我的那只乐队，我那光明的未来，就因为他那简简单单的几句话如泡沫消失在海洋里。就这样吧，我想，让我们两个的所有再也、再也回不了家。

他强硬地拉起我，像个正在对付顽皮孩子的父亲。我跟着他，踩在夕阳的影子上，以极缓慢的步伐往家里走。他在前面，我在后面，我有点看不清这个人的身子了。于是我故意加快步子，冲到他前面，让自己再也看不见他，这可幼稚得很，但我因此而快乐。

快到红绿灯的时候，他拉了我一下。我回过头来对他笑，笑得愚蠢又意味深长。他突然问我，你是不是要大学毕业了？

嗯。

那来我这里工作？他摊开手，又加上一句，工资会很高。

我是怎么回答他的呢？我说我要出国，我要过自己的好日子啦——

他突然把我往前推去，弄得我差点撞上电线杆。我以为他会说普通父亲那样，责骂我“翅膀硬了”之类的傻逼话，但他没有，他把我按在电线杆上，一拳揍了过来。

“去你|妈！”我按住他的手，试图用腿去踹他。他似乎早就料到了我的动作，用膝盖一顶，把我死死困在一个小角落里。怎么办？我那不算迷糊的大脑努力搜索着对付这一招的方法，可惜所有东西如石沉大海，他让我失去了所有反击的机会。

然后——最出乎意料的是——他俯身，开始吻我。

那不能算是吻，说啃咬还差不多。不过没有任何一个父亲会这么对自己的孩子。他啃我，力道很大，像是要把我弄出血来。于是我也咬回去，任由那一丝腥甜味在口腔里蔓延。那可是我们两个的血，我这么畅快地想着，整个人跌落到很久很久以前，我拒绝他找的后妈的那一天。我这才发现自己是不抵触与他的肢体接触的，当我被他按在满是玻璃碎片的地上，双腿颤抖时，我就该意识到这一点。

他和我一块回家，把我按在他睡过一次的沙发上。他还在咬我，我的胳膊都被他咬破了。

那是血。

你看，那是我们两个人的血，同样肮脏且无可救药。

那个晚上我和他上了床，我唱着在公园里没有唱完的歌，几句高音弄得人嗓子干涩。他用手指按住我，说别唱。可我偏要唱，那歌词把我弄萎了，我乐此不疲。

Take me to church .  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies.  
I'll tell you my sins and you can shapen your knife.  
Offer me that deathless death……

我从没有这么快乐过，每一个细胞都兴奋到颤抖，颤抖着颤抖着，我按住他的肩膀哭起来。神经细胞因接受不了强大的冲击而崩断，我大脑出血，四肢无法用力，眼前模糊不清，嗓子一阵沙哑。我开始祈祷，口中默念着Amen，我祈祷主不要太早地带走我，不要因为这么细微的过错就离我而去。我说我不想下地狱，人死之后会有地狱吗？

但我从没有这么快乐过。

他终于停下来，离我而去，刚刚的一切都化为灰烬。他又恢复了以往的模样，以为自己高高在上，放任自己的孩子做飘零的石子。我说，你走开，别再出现，我有点想反胃酸。

他装作体贴地问我，你要吐吗？

我甩开他，一个人跌跌撞撞地进厕所吐了个痛快。出来的时候，他还靠在沙发上抽烟，右手弯曲成一个美好的形状，一阵雾气模糊了他的眼睛，在这时候，他突然没那么面目可憎了。

噢，这个恶人。

这个疯子，我被他毁了，还挺心甘情愿。可我未尝不毁了他呢？这么想着，我朝那位瘾君子投过一个微笑，他轻轻一点头说，你瞧，故事在这里开始了。

04

我最终解散了乐队，那些奖章和奖杯，全被放在以前的房子里，算作对下一位想干蠢事的学弟学妹的鼓励。乐队成员聚在一起吃了个饭，饭后大家都靠在座位上，联机打起游戏来，打到晚上十一点才回家。离开前，我们几个勾着对方的肩，说以后有机会复出啊，The Church不能这么断了，我们还在追那个未来呢。我不断点头，大脑昏昏沉沉，也不知道自己说了什么。他们一齐大笑，每个人走过来拍拍我的肩，说，你加油。

后来我想起来，我说的是，祝自己早日从魔鬼的统治下逃脱，祝自己早日信教。

我回到家，把包扔在沙发上，摇摇晃晃地倒在床上。斯科特告诉我，这天晚上他不会回来，让我不用等。谁会等他，我从喉咙里挤出一个单音，视线移到窗外的一棵树上。那棵树长得挺奇怪，几根枝丫歪在外面，一看就很适合上吊。看久了，我甚至觉得那树上有一根绳子，我眨眼，试图确认自己看到的是否是真的，但那绳子并没有消失。

我母亲是上吊死的，那天我和斯科特都出门了，回来发现她吊在门前的树上，吓得我差一点惊叫出声。斯科特捂住了我的嘴，硬是在没有惊动任何邻里的情况下把母亲安葬好。我的母亲出生名门，又是位歌星，生前小有名气，死后自然有很多人关心她的死因。斯科特对外面人说，母亲是突发心脏病去世的，的确，没有人不相信。

那时候我就好奇，为什么父亲要掩盖这件事呢。不过斯科特不让我管，家丑不外扬，这是他给我的解释。要是外面人知道自己妻子是自杀的，那他的名声就差不多毁干净了。当然，在毁他名声这件事上我也有功劳，毕竟当初我承认过自己是他情人，这消息他没来得及压下去，便在整个镇子上传得沸沸扬扬。事后他狠揍了我一顿，瞪着眼质问我会不会说话。我说，我不会啊。

我摸出手机，给曾经的鼓手发了条消息，大概是，我有点想把母亲的死因公布于众。

鼓手说，你别这么害他，他好歹还是你爸。你知道他爬了多久才到现在这个位置的吗？

我说我不在乎，你看啊，他都跟我上过了，这就足以让他丢掉现在的工作。他让我失去了发展乐队的机会，我凭什么帮他？

那个鼓手说，乐队的机会是你自己丢掉的。

我突然笑出声，他也不是不知道我和斯科特的丑闻，要是斯科特真当了我们的经纪人，我们怎么被别人喷死的都不知道。更何况，你忘了吗？出道后我打算叫Disciple。

这样的我们是得不到救赎的。

他全当我在发病，很快挂了电话。我一个人躺在六十多平米的房子里，身体与黑夜融为一体。我闭上眼，听自己的呼吸声，浅淡的，平缓的，呼吸声透过夜色钻出窗子。我说不清自己现在是什么感觉，既想让斯科特永远不要出现在视线中，又有点希望他今晚能够回来。我把后者归纳为自己想摧毁一个人想疯了。的确，我现在还没毕业，我不能去害他。

我又开始期望毕业。我希望自己能出国，找个工作，之后就再也不用回英格兰。我想在外面买栋房子，最好能够找个人结婚，而不是当他的小情人。我自以为自己把这一切都策划得挺好，却忘了有时候斯科特要比我高明得多。

或者说，命运要比我们高明得多。

我们维持着一种浅薄的关系，把彼此当情人，又不知道对方脑子里究竟在想些什么。没有第三个人知道我们同居的事情，斯科特小心翼翼地捂住了他的一切，不让任何变数毁掉他的前程。他每天早出晚归，有时候我几乎没办法看到他。作为情人而言他不能再糟糕了，但这给了我极大的自由。我开始准备毕业后的生活，并在网上订好了飞往国外的票。那天斯科特依旧没回来，我开了瓶酒庆祝这次胜利。

我庆祝地太早。

一个星期后，我再次打开手机查看机票的信息，发现那票在三天前被取消了。当天晚上我给了斯科特一拳，他用手掌包住我的拳头，一脸满不在乎的模样。我指着他的鼻子骂他，用尽脏话，他冲着我的鼻梁来了一下。

“你她|妈就那么想滚蛋？！”

是啊，我想滚蛋，我实在受够了他。就算我和他上过，就算我们是真正意义上的情人，那能怎样？他报复我，我也就毫不客气地把那些报复施加给他，他不是想要一个好前途吗，他不是想出名吗，那我就该走远一点，而不是为了满足他的拇指般大的愿望待在这个地方。上帝规定了我必须要在他身边一辈子吗，上帝规定了我不能出国吗？那他为什么——为什么——为什么——

“得了吧斯科特，你不就想养个小情人，用不着挑中我。”

“你！”

他怒气更盛，一个用力把我按在地板上，就着脸扇了一巴掌。我推开他，飞快换好鞋子，往家门口冲，待他快要追上我时砰得关门。我在街上盲目地奔跑，不知道自已要去哪里，也不知道会不会被他找到。我跑到地铁站，在机器那儿买了个票，刚好遇到飞驰而过的地铁。

车厢里人很少，我坐着地铁，经过这个小镇。渐渐地，地铁慢下来，所有的乘客开始下车。我摇摇晃晃地走出去，什么都没有带，除了口袋里的一个手机。

05

自我坐在地铁上时，那手机就不停地振动，但我一个都不想接。这时候我坐在路边的长椅上，看远处明明灭灭的灯光。长桥边的喷泉透着蓝色和紫色，圆弧状的滑冰场一直延伸到我站着的地方。我伸出手，接到了飘落下的光点。

手机屏幕再一次亮起来。我按下关机，拢了拢大衣，踩着陌生的路往前走。这个地方，我以前只来过一次，那时候我母亲还没有去世。她牵着我的手，微微弯下腰问我要不要喂鸽子。我一个劲点头，于是，她把面包碎片倒入我手心，拍着我的肩说，你去吧。

我穿行于人群中，把那些面包削往空中撒，母亲支着照相机笑得前仰后合，她按下快门。

很可惜，镜头里没有我，只有一只飞起的鸽子。

我闭上眼，想着就这么流浪街头也挺好。手机里还有一点钱，应该够我用几个晚上。这之后呢，我就找个地方打工，先赚够生活费。等到一切都准备得差不多了，我再去别的地方。

风吹起飞鸟，一弯孤寂的月栖息在枝头，我再次睁开眼时，远处有个暗淡的人影，那姿态有点像我的母亲。我猛地站起身，人影消失了，所及之处是一片惨淡的灰。

我的影子又在哪里？

最终我选择在一家小旅店住一晚，第二天爬起来到附近的店里帮把手。母亲在这一带有挺多熟悉的店家，这时候人际关系帮了我大忙。我拿着母亲给我的明信片，一家一家地问，很快就有店家愿意接纳我。但我没料到，那店家还打了个电话给我父亲，也就是斯科特。我刚工作一上午，斯科特那辆骚包的红色轿车就停在楼下店门口。

我随口吐了句脏话，借着店的后门往外面跑，东转西转，跑到一条暗巷里。但人总没有车快，我听到那发动机关闭的声音，一个人踩着皮鞋走下来，在巷口踌躇不前。他喊我的名字，一声，又一声。我不想回应他，缩在角落尽量与墙壁贴合。他没放弃，亲自走进来找我。

最终他还是看到了我。他拽着我的衣领把我吊在半空，额头上几乎要冒起青筋，我猜他想一拳揍我脸上，但他没有。

“跟我回去。”

这句话似曾相识，但我已不愿意回忆自己在哪里听到过它。“跟我回去。”他又重复了一遍，语气中带着不容置喙的强硬。我把头偏向一边，说，不。

“为什么？”

“你让我出国。”

我一个字一个字地强调，咬牙切齿。

他站在原地，沉默，正午十分的太阳全落在他的肩膀上，这让他看起来又像十多面前那个高大的父亲。父亲，母亲，两座山在我面前摇晃，压得人喘不过气。我们就这样静默着僵持，也不知过了多久，他妥协道，“好。”

我被他塞进车里，盯着他，让他给我买票。他买完票后一路疾驰回家，扔给我一把钥匙，便又把车开到别的地方去了。我开始收拾行李，把所有属于我母亲和我自己的全部装进箱子里。忙活了半天，我在沙发上叹出一口气，闭上眼睛做短暂的休息。

我的飞机是在后天，明天我打算去同学家和过去的日子告别。我要告诉他们——亚瑟去国外过好日子啦——！光是这么想想，我就振奋得难以入眠，大脑飞快策划着离开斯科特后的每一天。我站在镜子前，对自己说，你真快乐。

你真是个疯人。

那天晚上他回家还比较早，带了一身酒气，领带全被扯开。我又和他上了床，他咬我，用尽全力，我也反咬过去。他把自己的脑袋安置在我脖颈边，低声要求着：你别忘了你是谁生的。我妈生的啊，我笑着回答他，这又有您什么事？

他再一次割破我的胳膊，把自己的胳膊举起来，给我看他冰冷血管中流淌着的东西。这便是我们的罪恶，他说，我们的血有多么相似。

但我不认您这个父亲。

我凑上去舔他的嘴唇，一点点笑意在嘴角晕开，愈来愈浓。他的力道更加大了，可我不在乎。

我终是要离他而去的。

登机那天，他没来送我。我一个人拖着行李箱走进机舱，靠在椅子上打盹，梦里全是我们以前组建乐团去比赛时的场景。我的生活会是多么一个圆满的梦境，直到飞机遇上气流，左右摇摆不定的时候，我才从梦中醒来，睁着双无辜的眼睛看世界，像一个新生儿。

这个新生儿下飞机的时候，一个电话打了进来，号码他还不认识。他接起，想弄明白究竟是谁敢扰乱他的生活。电话那边只有个不带感情的女音。

周围人很多，他不怎么能听清楚电话那边究竟在讲什么。于是他躲进厕所间，一种极强烈的不良预感从肺部蔓延开来，一直冲上大脑。怎么回事呢？他让那位女士把刚刚的话再重复一遍，女士有点不耐烦了，语速飞快地告诉他：

斯科特•柯克兰是你亲戚吗？我们今天在xx路看到了他，他出车祸了，要动手术，您能不能过来签个字？

什么？

他那种人会出车祸？见鬼去吧。

“时间紧迫，您能不能来签字？

“抱歉……我在国外。”

没等她把剩下的话说完，我挂了电话，在硕大的机场边伫立着。我告诉自己，斯科特出不出车祸又和我什么关系？他早就不是我的亲人，我不会承认，他死在英格兰才好。

我没有回去，反正他有那么多认识的人，总有人会帮他，这件事还轮不到我。我踩着步子走在异国的街上，手里攥着他花钱给我买的机票，几乎想要再给自己买只棉花糖。多快乐啊，我再也、再也不用看到斯科特了。我多快乐啊……

可我还是在想，要真的没人给他签字怎么办呢？

我强迫自己的注意力从斯科特身上移开，移到自己该选什么酒店，该在哪里吃午餐上面来。这时候，电话铃又响了，我装作没听见，把手机塞进背包里。

“好日子。“

我来到一家甜品点前，打算买点什么先犒劳一下自己。我坐在餐桌边，抱着本笔记本，头倚在沙发上看外面的风景。这儿比伦敦要晴朗许多，空气也没有那么沉闷，就是很少看见鸽子。甜品上来，我用叉子弄下一小块，放进嘴里。

这个甜品好苦。

我差一点当着店家的面把东西吐出来。勉强含了会儿，我猛得把东西咽下去，接着是第二勺，第三勺，到后来我实在吃不下去，打包回宾馆。

我站在二十楼的凉台上，看外面忙忙碌碌的人，那匆匆行走着的，隔着落地窗显得格外小。我突然觉得自己与这个城市格格不入，就像他们品甜品，分明能吃出甜味的，可我口中满满都是苦味。我不知道自己出了什么差错，或许这根本不是我的问题。我不想离开。

离开之后，我就真的要在那张纸头上签字了。

半夜十二点，我坐在沙发上一个人玩跳棋，电话打过来，说斯科特已经没事了。他有没有事和我有什么关系。我这么想着，嘴中敷衍般嗯了一下，接着去看我的棋盘。“不过。”那女生又说，“可能会落下残疾，不知道能不能治好。”

“嗯。”

“先生是在赶飞机的时候出车祸的，据说那时候他亲人正在登机，他本想去送行，可没料到一辆车从对面冲过来，车就撞上了。”

“您说他想去送行？”

“嗯，请问还有什么问题吗？”

“没有了，谢谢。”我抓起被子裹住自己，在沙发上翻了个身，一堆棋子随着我的动作散落在地，声音交杂在一起。我不想捡了。

我本以为那天他有什么事要出去办，或者单纯赌气不想看到我。但没料到他会亲自来机场。多高尚的人啊……但他为什么又要那么对我？他的生命中究竟什么更重要一点？我说不清，也不再去想，怕自己想多了就会再买张机票回国。

那天晚上我睡得很不安稳，脑子里全是几十年来发生的一切，母亲的死，他离开，乐队解散，一幕幕如走马灯浮现，又匆匆过去，给我一个空白的未来。我闭上眼睛，努力想着自己以前睡不着时听的歌，那些歌多是我母亲唱给我听的，当然，她还唱过别的。

这么想着，我又回忆起自己去公园飙的那几句高音。那首歌母亲曾在公司的文艺汇演中唱过，还赢得了父亲的一株玫瑰。我至今都记得母亲仰着头，半边身子埋在泥里，头高仰着，像是想获得某种救赎。她是那么卑微，那么虔诚，双手高高举起的样子就像个濒死的教徒。

她情到深处，来了句高音，整个场子的人都在为她叫好。她的目光和我对上，我明白，她在拿这高贵作贱自己。她用展开的手臂营造出一个梦，她在梦中高声呼唤着——

带我去教堂。

我迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，窗外有一点细微的光。我花了好几秒才搞清楚自己究竟在哪儿，摸出手机，里面有几条短信，大都是朋友发过来的问候信，还有几条关于斯科特。我把那几条删了个干净，取出行李箱里一件体面的衣服换上。斯科特提前在这儿联系了人，我拿着电话号码刚好可以找到他。

那个联系我的人叫罗莎，也是个英国人。她安排好我的住所，又推荐我去附近的一家公司里面试。我的学历还算好看，面试官把我上上下下打量个遍，决定让我在这儿工作。我们的合同签得很漂亮，他愿意给我想要的工资，我刚好可以赚到足以维持个人生活的钱。

06

我换了个手机号，把以前的联系人打包塞进去，除了斯科特。那时离车祸已经过去几个月了，我把这座城市弄得很熟，再也不觉得这儿的甜点苦。我像每一个走在街上的人一样，匆匆上班，悠闲地走回家，一星期去一次图书馆。我还有个习惯，就是一个月给一位朋友写信。

这些信大多如石沉大海，寄不到朋友那边，我也只写着玩，并不介意究竟有几个人能收到。我每个月都会去邮箱那边看一看，往往空手而归，也有时候，我会收到可怜的一封薄信，信纸残破不堪，里头总是些明信片之类的，没别的内容。

一个下午，我从邮箱那掏出了封比以往都厚的信。信上没写真名，只知道寄信地址是英格兰。在那个雾气朦胧的下午，我小心翼翼地拆开信封，透过那道口子往里头窥视。里面有一叠纸张，放得整整齐齐。我把它们一张张摊在桌上，才发现那是一叠叠油墨打印的照片。

那里面有我上幼儿园一直到上大学组建乐队时的照片，一张张累起来，我竟不知道自己拍了那么多。最后一张照片下面有一行小字：你忘记带去的东西，来自你父亲。

是斯科特的字。

父亲、吗？

我都不知道他是怎么把这些照片完完整整地保存下来的，多少次，我拒绝母亲给我拍照的请求。以致我母亲的手机里都是她自己和鸽子的照片。但我没想到，斯科特•柯克兰，竟然给我拍了那么多。

我该叫他父亲吗？

我站在家门口，突然失去了开门的欲望。我一直把这栋房子当家看，但我真正的家，应该是在英格兰，在我和他一起居住过的那间六十平米的房子里。我到现在才明白。

但是已经回不去了，我在异地为自己营造出了一个乌托邦，就像被放飞的热气球，说什么也回不到原来的地方。我把那叠纸张收好，压在书桌下，取出纸笔打算给他写回信。但刚写下称呼，我就无法憋出一个字了。

我把笔甩在桌上，带着手机出了门，一个人在街上游荡。那手机一阵震动，我的口袋也跟着小幅度摇晃起来。那是个陌生号码。

我握住手机壳，把屏幕贴在耳边，低声问：“请问您是那位……？”

那边一阵杂音。

我又问了遍，所有的声音消失在话筒里。那边的人似乎挺紧张，半天才憋出两个字：“我是……”

这回我真知道他是谁了。

我的亲人说话支支吾吾，像是已经丧失了年轻时候高声训人的勇气。斯科特……我唤他的名字，那边又是一阵沉默。最后我差不多要把电话挂断，他突然开口，“我买了张飞机票。”

我挑眉，问：“到哪的？”

“美国。”

“谢天谢地，不是我这里。”

“小兔崽子。”他又开始停顿，像是一下子就不知道该怎么骂我了。我跟他说，你省点钱，跨国电话很贵的。这回他干脆把电话挂掉了。我甚至还没问他去美国干什么。

不说便算了。我把这条通话记录删除，手指在腿上摩擦，都没有注意到自己拿着电话的那只手在微微颤抖。好吧，这下是真的天各一方了，我们之间的距离会有大西洋那么宽。我再也、再也不用见着他，不用再幻想着当初那个家了。

这本该是件让人快乐的事。我想，他可是我们所有罪恶的根源，那血缘关系是一切不干净的象征。我们飘飘摇摇，寻求的也只是一个不受绑定的未来。所以为什么要悲伤呢？

我也有点老了。我走在街上的时候，看见刚来时光顾过的甜品店，便走进去点了和当初一模一样的甜点。一勺下去，还是苦的，我又差点吐出来。

我问店家，这甜品里有没有放糖啊。

店家告诉我，这是所有甜品里唯一的苦甜品，客人能吃到也算幸运啦。

幸运个头……我把叉子放在他面前，我已经吃到两次了，下次能不能换个口味？

他连连点头，水杯在桌子上摇摇晃晃，里头的奶茶已经见了底。他见此问我还想不想要，我拒绝了。

我回到住宿楼，打算睡一觉，当今天的事都没有发生。没料到我刚睡下，又一个电话打过来，又是斯科特。

他说他要在美国定居，不回英格兰了。

“我也不回去了，您就死在外面吧。”

他问我要不要新住所的地址。我说，不用，我还不想赶到美国去给他收尸。他沉默了一会儿，估计觉得这对话再难进行下去，他放养的孩子最终学会咬人了。但能有什么办法呢？这毕竟是他养大的，无论如何都得顺着对方。

于是他用一种哄小孩的语气说：“我真希望再生你一次。”

“那也是我妈的事。”我也希望再被生一次，那样，或许我妈就不会死，或许我父亲不是他，或许我的那么多东西都不会消失不见。总之，那一定是个不一样的生命。那个生命将拥有所有正常家庭所拥有的幸福，拥有纯真且干净的血液。我多向往。

他叹了口气，我甚至能想象出他一边抽烟，一边皱着眉头跟我打电话的样子。我先挂了电话，但此时已经没有丝毫睡意了。于是我找了把椅子坐在窗前，翻出他最近寄过来的一封信。他在信里问我，他有没有什么地方做错了。

他什么都没做错，唯一错的是养了我。

我学着他的样子抽烟，但总归不习惯那气味，刚吸一口就把自己呛得厉害。外面还是那么繁华的街市，落地窗一遍遍反出阳光，晃眼到像是有个璀璨的梦。我发消息给罗莎，问她愿不愿意帮我找找关系，我想唱歌。

她同意了。很快，我找到了一个唱歌平台，跟着里面的老师练了几个月。老师说我挺有天分的，现在上台还不算晚，会有风生水起大红大紫的机会。

好的，好的。

我在次年三月份第一次登台，捡了个活动的边角料。自此，推特上的粉丝数开始翻倍上涨，也有人愿意和我共同作曲唱歌。我的老师帮我联系了个挺有名气的歌手，说我和他的歌风很搭。那个歌手是个美国人。

我早听说过那位，他也算是最近才红起来的歌星。第一次合作，两个人共同发行了一首歌，一开始是在网上走红，后来一些歌星发现了，便又在那边的圈子走红。我们两个都没想到这首歌会上下个月的美国公告牌榜，更不会想到当时的一位大歌星愿意和我合作。

我现在看来，这或许是一种孽缘，一种把异地的人联系在一起的方式。我去和歌星的经纪人联系，刚打开对话窗，斯科特的声音从大洋彼岸传过来，音量不大，却砸得我耳膜生疼。他带着与当初给我打电话的女士的平板语气，声音单调到像在报数。我故意提高了音量问他关于合作的事情。他很快答应了我们这边的请求，给我联系上那位歌星。那边的人问我，我最擅长的翻唱歌曲是什么。

我思考良久，满脑子都是当初母亲在台上唱《Take Me To Church》时的样子，就它吧，我用键盘打出一串歌名，发送。他让我唱唱看。

我站在小小的录音棚里，背对着自己涂的海报。说是海报，其实上面就只有一个单词，被我放大着写了好几遍。我录完一首，直接发给他，他说海报上的字和歌很配。

三个月后我已经是当时炙手可热的娱乐圈新人，四处奔波，参加各种活动，总是从美洲到英格兰，再从英格兰到法国。斯科特在做经纪人方面挺有一套，他把我们两个的时间对接得天衣无缝，有些事情还会亲自去完成。

我订了张去美国的机票，打算去那边参加一个综艺活动。出发前斯科特打电话联系我，说他会去飞机场把我们接到旅店。

那天风挺大，我靠在飞机上睡得挺不安稳，中途被飞机摇醒了三次。我问我的经纪人，这是不是预示着有什么会发生？他用弯曲的指节敲我的头，说，你多想些什么呢，还期望这飞机坠毁不成？我迷迷糊糊地，说坠毁也好啊，这样就不用东奔西跑了。

他又敲了我一下。

很可惜，这架飞机平平安安地停在了美国机场。我们到那儿时，斯科特还没来，两个人坐在机场长椅上等人。但我们在那儿待了一个多小时，斯科特还没有来。

我突然有点慌，掏出手机来翻找通话记录，那边是一阵忙音，无论打多少遍都没人接听。我又打给那位歌星，歌星说他人没有和斯科特呆在一起。我们可以先去旅店，等会儿他过来。

大约十分钟后，一个电话打过来，里头是我熟悉又陌生的平板女音。她问，你是斯科特•柯克兰的家属吗？

我是，我是，请问有什么事吗？

电话那边的人似乎在赶时间，说话极快不带停顿。我有点儿听不清她在讲什么，就走进拐角的一个厕所间，把手机紧紧贴住耳朵，请求她再说一遍。

你是斯科特•柯克兰的亲戚吗？他现在在医院里，重度烧伤，只有两成把握能抢救回来，请您做好心理准备……

我一下子愣在原地，待反应过来时已经把电话挂断了。似曾相识……我想，他赶路的时候就不能注意点吗，怎么每次都会出问题？

经纪人问清楚情况，走过来拍了拍我的肩，让我先回去休息。我说，我要去医院。

“你赶不到医院的，那儿离这里很远，不止隔了一个洲。”

“可我总该过去看看他吧！”

我叫嚷着推开对面的人，提起行李就往火车站赶。他一把拉住我，问，你为什么非要去看斯科特？

是啊……我为什么非要去看他呢？几年前的这个时候，我还在宾馆，我初次来到新的国度，我还为他出车祸一事拍手称快呢。我为什么现在就想看他了？

因为……他是我血缘上的父亲？

但我不能说啊……

我不知道自己有一天也会像曾经的他一样，变得面目可憎。在那很多很多年前，我只有十岁的时候，我趴在那个大人的腿上，冒着被他一脚踢开的风险，问，我是什么？

他说，你什么都不是。

那么多年来，我觉得我和他互相毁了对方的前途。我指着他的鼻子说自己是他小情人，他把我组建起来的乐队弄得支离破碎。但结果是什么？我重新开始唱歌，他凭借着经纪人的身份出了名。我们都一脚踏入了璀璨的前途，只要父子的身份不曝光，母亲去世的真相不被挖出来，我们所有的罪恶都会死在阴暗的角落，没人会注意到。这一辈子都可以沉入乌托邦中睡去，除非有某种外力不让我们如愿以偿。

那种外力为什么不针对我呢？因为我是无辜的，因为斯科特才是给我血脉的人吗？为什么我会觉得，我们两个人必须有一个提前迎接死亡？

就好像，我们碰在一起必定会起某种反应，而停止的关键是一个人的离开。

荒唐，却毫无办法。

我本打算在宾馆住几天，但那天凌晨有人打电话给我，说抢救无效。我躲在浴室里紧紧握住话筒，张着嘴大口大口地喘息，直到把自己的肺绞痛。我说知道了，知道了，我会过去。

我连夜赶到那家医院，一个人都没有通知。我看到了斯科特，他身上还有与我相似的血的痕迹。我们的血是多么像啊，交融在一起时几乎分不清是从哪根血管里流出来的。可他的血已经静止了，再也不会动了，我再也不用担心他拿小刀划我的胳膊了。

我开心到全身上下的细胞都在颤抖，颤抖到近乎失去知觉。

我没有跟任何人打电话，往自己脸上胡乱抹了把后乘飞机去了英国。我坐地铁，从终点站一直坐到家，就和当初离家出走时一样。远远地，我看到了以前喂过鸽子的广场，看到了之前在里头工作过的店铺。远远地，我又发现曾经躲斯科特时跑进的一条小巷，我曾在里头唱过歌的公园。远远地，我看到了那栋房子。

那是真正意义上的我的故地。

我翻出以前斯科特扔给我的一把钥匙，费了好大劲才把门打开。那里面的东西还是我走时候的模样，除了新积上去的灰尘和少了的包裹。我推开自己房间的门，从窗户那儿往外看，一棵歪得过分的树上还能看见我母亲临走时的影子。

我对着这间房子说，晚安，晚安，晚安。

我环顾四周，发现卧室床边多了一本笔记本。本子挺厚，我费了好大力气才把它同一堆杂物分开。那本子里东西很少，最特别的估计是家在书页中的一张纸。如今我借着泛黄的灯光把它摊平，放在书桌上，一个字一个字读起来。

【我是亚瑟•柯克兰。

我的母亲生前是一个很有名气的歌手，和当时作为她堂哥的斯科特•柯克兰秘密结婚。后来他们的亲缘关系被媒体曝光，在我十岁那年，母亲上吊自杀。

我的父亲，也就是斯科特•柯克兰，藏住了自杀的消息。他在娱乐圈混到经纪人的职位，又因为曝出和自己儿子有染的消息，前途被毁。

斯科特去国外寻求发展，最终成为著名歌星的经纪人，但条件是不再和自己的儿子亚瑟•柯克兰联系。他的儿子亚瑟在国外发展成真正的歌星，与他再无瓜葛。

两个人天各一方，再不联系，走向各自璀璨的未来后一直到老。

这是我们该有的未来。】

我不是个信徒，但是主啊，我向您祈祷。

让他恨我吧，就像我恨他那样。

于是我点燃了这座房子，在一片明亮的金中唱起歌谣。浓烟塞满了我的鼻腔，我幻想着自己还是那个十岁的，他的孩子。他的孩子正准备获得新的血液，准备在那空白的未来创造出光明的痕迹。他的孩子站在舞台上，抬起手，口中默念着Amen，一半身子陷在泥里，另一半向上，再向上，像是有什么东西赐予他无限生命。

火舌攀附上身体的时候，我仿佛看到了灯光，一群人在聚光灯下唱歌。观众们高喊着那群人的名字——Disciple。

信徒。

Take me to church .  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies.  
I'll tell you my sins and you can shapen your knife.  
Offer me that deathless death……

Fin


End file.
